Caught!
by Sorraha
Summary: Various oneshots, named for the first one. 1. SasukeXKarin 2. TemariXNarutoXSakura 3. YugitoXNaruto
1. Caught!

Sasuke X Karin

Sasuke stood silently, looking across the short valley at the caves pockmarking the cliffs on the other side. At last he spoke, only a few shorts words, "It'll do." With that, he set off swiftly down the hillside, not bothering to check if the others were following him. Suigetsu shrugged, and stepped off at a quick pace to catch up. Juugo continued to glide along, graceful despite his size, and Karin brought up the rear, sulking slightly due to a lack of attention from Sasuke.

That night, as the group put out the cooking fire, and packed away the remnants of their small meal, Sasuke stood. "I'll be in one of the other caves if you need me. Yell loud enough, and I'll come." He turned, and stalked to the exit, vanishing silently into the night.

Karin groaned as she set up her sleeping pad. "He's ditching us again…"

Suigetsu looked up, prepared to make an obnoxious comment, something to the tune of 'Karin was really looking forward to sleeping near Sasuke tonight,' but Juugo spoke first. "Of course he is. We're his decoys. If someone came after him, they'd find us first, and tip him off to the danger." Karin continued to sulk, unappeased.

Karin rolled over, as quietly as she could, and glanced at Suigetsu. Soft snores came from his direction, and a quick check told her that Juugo was also sleeping. Carefully, so as to not make a sound, Karin stood, and exited the cave. She headed out into the night, and crept along the ledge, until she found a cave not too far from the one she had just vacated, but not too close either. Creeping inside, she sat in the middle of the cave, and muttered to herself, "Time to take care of some business…"

Closing her eyes, Karin ran her hands over her body, loving the way her cool fingertips felt against her stomach and thighs. She reached up, and cupped her breast with her left hand, while her right continued exploring her upper thighs. Karin sighed, and began to pinch her nipple through her shirt, gasping slightly at the reaction. Her body was heating up, and she could feel her juices starting to soak into her underwear. She slipped her hand down, into her shorts, and began rubbing herself gently, through her panties. "Oh…Sasuke…" she sighed to herself.

"Yes?"

Karin yanked her hand out of her pants, and sprang to her feet. Standing just a few feet behind her, leaning casually against the wall of the cave, was Sasuke. _Dammit!! Why didn't I check the cave first? _From the amused look on Sasuke's face, he knew exactly what she'd been doing.

"I-I, uh, Sasuke, I-I mean, I didn't, you know, expect to…see you here…" Sasuke rolled his eyes, as if to say, of course you didn't. He walked forward, and caught her by her wrist, pulling her to her feet. She flinched slightly, expecting punishment. To her amazement, he pulled her to him, and kissed her solidly on the lips. Before she even understood what was happening, he'd backed her up against the wall, and she could felt the weight of his body pressing up against her. Something pushed its way into her mouth, and she barely managed to think, "Is that his tongue?" before it began wreaking havoc within her mouth. She pulled away, and gasped out, "Wh-what are you-"

"I'm getting this out of your system now, so you can focus later." Sasuke cut her off. He hands were adventurously roaming her body, and he pulled one of her hands down to his crotch, and slipped it inside his pants. Karin needed to further invitation to kneel, pulling out Sasuke's dick, and slip it into her mouth. Sasuke groaned as her small mouth enveloped his head, then crept bit by bit down the shaft. Karin used her tongue as she went, licking over every inch of the impressively sized cock. Sasuke, unable to take it any longer, reached down, and grabbed a fistful of Karin's hair, and began forcing his way down her throat. Karin almost chocked when he spewed his load deep into the back of her throat, but she managed to suppress the gag reflex, and swallowed everything.

Before she had taken a deep breath, Sasuke had a hand down her shorts. He began to rub her, outside her panties, and her breath came in short gasps as his fingers brushed lightly over the smooth surface of her clit. He pushed her to the ground, on her back, and lay over her. His hand slipped beneath her underwear, and although he undid her shorts, he didn't remove them. Karin was thus totally unprepared when he submerged himself in he completely, not even bothering to undress her any further than needed; he simple tugged her panties to one side, and slammed the full length of his nine-inch cock into her tight pussy. She screamed, first in pain and surprise, but then in increasing pleasure. Sasuke didn't bother to stop to wait for her to adjust, as he pounded in and out, in and out, faster and faster with every stroke.

Karin could feel her pussy clenching, could feel the fire burning in her crotch, building pressure. As if from a great distance, she could hear herself screaming, wailing loudly as Sasuke violated her. "S-sa-su-keeeee…." She moaned, taking in breath as she felt herself build towards a climax. Karin felt Sasuke's hands tear her shirt apart, and rip her bra to shreds. His mouth found her left breast, and his hands kneaded the right. Karin's back arched in pleasure, but Sasuke's weight bore her back to the ground, pressing her beneath him. Karin's moans had all but stopped, as her breath was coming so short and fast that she had no air to scream. As she felt his hot seed explode into her, she drew in one long breath, and screamed at the top of her lungs, "Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!"

Through all of her pleasure, she hadn't heard the rapidly approaching footsteps. As Sasuke got off of her, she heard a voice in her ear whisper, "Hey slut, bet I can make you scream like that for me too…" Before she could move, Suigetsu had pulled her on top of him, and was thrusting wildly into her pussy. Another cock filled her mouth, and she looked up to see Juugo standing over her. Before she had a chance to complain, however, she felt a third cock enter her; with both Suigetsu and Sasuke inside her at once, she couldn't think; Karin's mind shut down, and all she could do was think of the three cocks pounding her in three holes, and the hot fluids spilling repeatedly from them deep into her belly and mouth…


	2. Chapter 2 Sakura, Temari, Naruto

Temari was furious. _They took my little brother!!_ It had only been a few hours since Konoha's team 7 had caught up with her, and informed her of the Sand's predicament, but already she was feeling the weariness in her legs. The constant running was wearing her out.

As if reading her mind, Kakashi slowed, and motioned the team towards a small inn. "We'll stay there for the night. Tomorrow, we'll go the rest of the way, so sleep well."

Temari tossed and turned on the small padded futon. Beside her, Sakura was sleeping peacefully; Naruto and Kakshi were sharing a room next door, joined by a small doorway in the far wall.

She couldn't sleep. She knew that somewhere, Garra had been captured by Akatsuki, and somehow, Shukaku would be removed from him. She had little confidence in his being alive at the end of the process.

Rolling over a little more furiously than she meant to, one of her arms whipped out, and smacked Sakura's shoulder. The pink-haired kunoichi started awake, and cried out. "Temari! What is it?"

The blonde looked away. "It's nothing. Go back to sleep." Sakura leaned over. "It's not nothing. I know, you're worried about Garra. You need something to take your mind off him, something to tire you out so you can go to sleep." As she spoke, Sakura leaned on her arms, pushing her breasts together, creating an excellent view of cleavage through the neck of her small pajama tops.

_Is she suggesting- is that even possible?_ Temari wondered. Of course, the blonde had always thought Sakura was rather on the attractive side, but still... who knew if Sakura felt the same? There was only one way to find out, and taking a deep breath, Temari tried it. She leaned forward, and kissed Sakura heavily on the lips, one hand drifting down to touch the other female's inner thigh.

Sakura pulled away. "T-Temari! That's not what I meant!" Temari ignored her, and leaned in, kissing her again. This time, her hands slipped across Sakura's, and she pulled one of the younger girl's hands up to cup her own breasts. Temari wore only a black sports bra and shorts to bed, and Sakura was all too aware of the bare skin her hand slipped across as Temari led her from the right to the left breast.

"Temari- I-I'm not- I can't- I'm not sure- don't- s-s-stop!" Sakura pulled away again, and folded her arms. Temari cocked her head to one side, and looked at Sakura for a long moment, until the pink-haired girl became uncomfortable with the silence. "Look, I just, I, you know. I've never done anything with a girl before..."

Temari smiled knowingly. "I'll be right back." She slipped up, out of bed, and hurried over to the thin partition between the girls' and boys' rooms. Sakura looked after her curiously, and was shocked to see her return leading a sleepy looking Naruto. "T-Temari... what are you doing...?" Sakura asked cautiously.

Temari smiled deviously. "You said you were uncomfortable with just a girl. Think of it like this; you'll fuck Naruto, and I'll just be joining in." Sakura shook her head, and started to get up, but Naruto moved with surprising speed, and pinned her down, kissing her fiercely. His hands roamed across her body, and moments later, Sakura felt Temari join him. Her protests slowly died out as pleasure began to spread through her body.

Naruto cupped one A-cup breast through the thin cloth of Sakura's pajama tops, and began to caress it gently. She moaned slightly, and, taking this as encouragement, he tugged her collar down, exposing the other breast, and began to lick at it. She reached around, and pressed his head firmly against her, feeling his free hand slide across her stomach. Temari lifted one of Sakura's hands to her leg, and Sakura hesitantly began to slide her palm back and forth over the smooth skin of the older girl's inner thigh. Temari breathed out a shuddering sigh of contentment.

Sakura suddenly sat up. "I don't want to wait anymore." She pushed Naruto back, and jerked off his boxers, revealing his stiff shaft, standing straight up in the air. Gently, she crouched between his legs and took him into her mouth, sucking lightly at the tip. Slowly, she licked down the length of his shaft, enjoying the shudders she sent through his body. She felt Temari remove her bottoms, but she was unprepared for the two fingers Temari suddenly shoved inside her. She had Naruto's cock all the way inside her mouth, and she tried to scream, but choked instead. Naruto reached down, grabbing a fistful of her hair, and began to pump her head up and down, while Temari continued fingering her from behind. Sakura's muffled moans turned to stifled shrieks of pleasure as the pair kept assaulting her from opposite sides. She felt pressure building, an intense heat between her legs, and before she knew it, the strength left her in a burst of intense pleasure.

As Sakura sagged down to the bed, Temari stood. "My turn." She said simply. Naruto stood, and pushed her back against the wall. He didn't waste much time with foreplay- he didn't even bother to remove her clothes. He pulled her tight shorts down to her knees, pulled her bra up around her shoulders, and then thrust himself without prelude into her warm, wet clit. Temari screamed as he entered her, and she tried to wrap her legs around him, but her own shorts stopped her. She strained against the thin material, the tight sensation heightening the pleasure of the moment. She felt Naruto's tongue begin to slide over her nipples, and felt his hands grasping her buttocks. She started to scream again, but Naruto muffled her with a heavy kiss, stifling her shrieks of pleasure. This time, as she began building towards orgasm, she felt Naruto's cock pulse within her, and he released a stream of hot semen deep within her womanhood- the sensation pushed her over the edge, and she climaxed along with him.

By now, Sakura had sufficiently recovered, and Naruto flung Temari down on the futon beside her. He pushed Temari into a crouch, and rammed his still-hard cock into her from behind. He grabbed a handful of her yellow hair, and pushed her head down, focing her face into Sakura's pink slit. Sakura gave a quiet yelp of surprise, and Temari was practically sobbing in pain and pleasure. As Naruto came inside the blonde girl a second time, Temari also reached a second climax. As she did so, she reached up, and pushed three fingers into Sakura's cunt, while licking around the clitoris. Sakura, already in ecstasy, screamed in pleasure, and came.

Next, the two girls attacked Naruto. Pushing him over onto his back, Sakura settled herself on his cock, feeling its largeness push inside her warmth. Temari sat across Naruto's face, and he began to feast eagerly on her privates. Sakura leaned forward, reaching around the blond girl, and began to fondle Temari's C-cup breasts from behind.

Sakura, the least experienced of the three, climaxed first, her piercing cries setting off orgasms for both her partners. Naruto was going to cum inside her, but at the last moment, Sakura stood, letting his white liquids splash against the inside of her legs. Naruto wasn't happy with that; he pushed Sakura back down, grabbing her hips with his hands to bounce her up and down on his cock. Behind the young kunoichi, Temari appeared, wearing a strapon. Sakura glanced behind her, and just barely had time to gasp out, "Oh, no, don't do-" before Temari forced her way into Sakura's ass.

Sakura's cries reached deafening levels as the two rods rubbed against each other inside of her. As the two blondes set about fucking the pink-haired girl's brains out, she rutted wildly between them, gasping for breath between cries of pain and pleasure. Temari reached around behind her, and Sakura felt an additional dildo slipping into her slit, joining Naruto's cock in her womanhood. As Temari began pumping the third shaft back and forth, Sakura felt like her insides would explode. She couldn't even think about what was happening to her- all she knew was heat and pleasure. She didn't even feel Naruto as he sprayed his seed inside her, and removed his cock- the two dildos were enough. Naruto slipped down underneath her, and shoved his cock past the straps of Temari's strapon, sliding it neatly into her ass. Temari gasped loudly, and began to cry out in Sakrua's ear. "Oh gods, your ass is so tight..." Naruto moaned. "You've never been fucked here, have you?" Temari shook her head, biting back tears as Naruto tore her insides apart with his meat. Sakura, who was by now sobbing out loud as she approached her fourth consecutive climax, had all but collapsed, and was almost reduced to a quivering pile of sexy flesh, which Temari continued to violate again and again, both in the ass and pussy, while Naruto fucked her from behind. Naruto raised a hand, and spanked Temari loudly, adding to the pain in her rear. She screamed and climaxed, collapsing on top of Sakura's limp body as Naruto poured himself deep into her ass.

Naruto, Sakura, and Temari fucked long into the night, and by morning, although none of them were rested, they were somehow reinvigorated for the journey ahead...


	3. Chapter 3 NarutoxYugito Warning Rough

**Warning! Rough -BUT CONSENSUAL- sex ahead!**

"ALRIGHT! FINE! I'll go fucking find someone!"

Yugito could barely breath. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, the feeling radiating out from her nether regions. **"Goooood…."** The Nibi echoed from within her subconscious. The Demon Cat was aroused, and until it was sated, Yugito knew she wouldn't feel anything but intense wanting.

Yugito headed out to the streets, the burning feeling slowly increasing. "I've got to find someone… anyone…" A particularly strong burst of heat flashed from between her legs, and she gasped, staggering sideways. Her ankle caught on a loose cobblestone, and she toppled to the ground. When she looked up, two men were standing over her.

"Well, looky what we've got here," one of the men said, "She's drunk out of her mind. She probably wouldn't mind if we just… took a little peek, now would she?" The other man nodded in agreement, and leaned down, placing a massive hand on Yugito's impressive chest. Yugito squirmed slightly- she knew that under ordinary circumstances, she would have torn the two men limb from limb, but right now, she needed anyone, _anything_, to sate her lust.

As the men began to pull her towards a nearby alleyway, she heard someone yell out, "HEY! Whatreya doin' to her?" A blond kid, wearing a ridiculous orange jumpsuit, sprang across the street, kicking one of the men to the ground. "Nooo…" Yugito moaned as another burst of heat washed across her. The boy ignored her, and proceeded to take out the second man with a swift punch to the jaw. Turning, he knelt down beside Yugito. "Hey there. My name's Naruto, and I promise, you're gonna be okay, and I'll-" Yugito reached up and grabbed him by the collar, dragged him down so that he was staring right into her eyes as they washed over with blue fire. _**"NO. I. FUCKING. WON'T." **_Her voice was still her own, but it was covered with deep, growling overtones. "_**WHY THE FUCK DID YOU INTEREFERE?**_" Her rage and lust overwhelmed her then, and her mind shut down, sinking her into blackness…

When she came to, she was lying in bed, tucked neatly under the covers. Her body was worse than before- she could barely even see straight. As though from a distance, she heard the boy saying, "I'm sorry I chased them off- but since you're really hot, I won't mind filling in!"

_Oh thank the gods, _Yugito thought. At least there's someone.

She pounced out from under the blankets, tackling the boy, Naruto, to the floor. Her fingers sprouted claws, and she shredded his clothing as he buried his face in her voluminous chest. She gasped as her slipped one hand down her pants, and at last the heat she was feeling found an outlet. His fingers slid across her already-soaking pussy, and she moaned aloud. Below, she could feel the blonde's hard dick poking up between her legs- shifting around, she sat on his face, and leaned down, taking his cock into her mouth.

Naruto felt her small lips slip over the tip of his shaft, and his cock seemed to pulse with anticipation. He reached up, and pulled down his partner's pants to her mid-thighs, then sank his face into the girl's rear. Yugito gasped as his tongue slid inside her, and she choked on the massive rod between her lips. Slowly, she slid her head further down, until she could feel the pillar touch the back of her throat. She was still only three-quarters of the way down. As Yugito prepared to pull back, she felt a hand on the back of her head pushing her down. The cock slid inside her, all the way to the hilt, and she fought to contain her gagging reflex as it blocked off her air. The hand held her there, even as she began to struggle for air. A moment later, she felt tears come to her eyes as the boy's other hand slid three fingers straight up her slit. She tried to scream, but the cock throbbed, and released it's load straight down her throat. She pulled back violently, and at last the hand on her head released her. She rolled aside, coughing violently. "Where…the hell…did you learn… to pull…shit like that?"

She'd barely stopped coughing when the boy attacked again. He pushed her onto her back, and began pounding hard at her pussy with his middle and ring finger of her right hand. Naruto lowered his mouth, and began licking at her clit as he did so, and was rewarded with shrieks of pleasure from his partner. Encouraged by her yells, he added in his pinky, and then his pointer, and then he began violently fisting her, still sucking ravenously at her exterior.

Yugito had never known such a mix of pain and pleasure. The intense heat she had been feeling was all but gone- now it was her own hormones driving her on. She started crying at the pain between her legs, but still was yelling for Naruto not to stop. "Pleaaaassee!" She cried out, "Don't stop don't stop, DON'T FUCKING STOP FUCKING MEEEEE!" She felt the pressure building within her, and as she screamed one last time, she felt herself orgasming all over Naruto's hand and mouth.

She sat back, panting heavily. Already, however, the heat was beginning to return- she had no time to be relaxing. She grabbed the formerly orange-suited ninja, and dragged him over to the bed. "Fuck me. Fuck me right now."

He appeared to be only too happy to comply- he pushed her backwards, and plunged himself into her. Without waiting for her to adjust (not that she needed it after his fist…), he began pumping himself back and forth. Yugito let out another loud yelp, and she felt herself steadily loosing control of her muscles, as everything focused on the pleasure-filled pounding her pink insides were receiving. She locked her legs around his back, and wrapped her arms around his neck, screaming in his ear as his shaft tore through her, igniting more pleasure than she'd ever experienced before. Even when she'd fucked all three of her squad members together, they hadn't been able to make her feel this good. It took her a little while to realize why- the boy was pouring his chakra into her through his penis, forcing her to go as close to orgasm as possible, but holding her back from quite going over the edge. Her voice vanished as she began to have trouble breathing, her was fucking her so hard. She had to settle for panting loudly in his ear, "Make…me…fucking…come…already…" He reached around her, and grabbed her ass, clenching tightly with both hands. At the same time, he stood, lifting her with him, and began bouncing her up, nearly off of his dick, before letting gravity drag her back down, ramming himself back into her. "Oh gods YESS!" Yugito shrieked as Naruto released his load deep inside her, at last allowing her to orgasm. The burning faded away, and she started to gather her clothes, saying, "Well, it was nice, but-" Before she could finish the sentence, she found herself on her hands and knees on the bed, the boy poised behind her. "Oh no- no, don't, not there!" Yugito gasped as he began to force himself into her ass. She glanced back, and noticed his eyes were completely filled with red. _A Jinchuuriki! Well, it's no use trying to stop him now… may as well enjoy it…_

Naruto pounded into her ass with all his strength, and Yugito screamed in raw, unbridled pain. "Oh gods, it hurts, it hurts! Ah, ah, AhhhhhHHHHHHH!" Naruto reached around her with both hands- with one, he began cupping her breasts, fondling them, rolling the nipples between his fingers. With his other, her reached between her legs, and began fingering her, keeping his fingers in time with his cock. In, out, in, out, in- it quickly became a painful, yet pleasureful blur to Yugito, who could only hear her own screams as though from a very far way away. She felt her arms give way, and she slumped over on the bed, her ass sticking in the air for Naruto to keep pounding. Naruto's hand, which had been working over her boobs, began instead to smack her hard across the bottom- she orgasmed on the first smack, but Naruto wasn't done. It was another ten, amazing minutes before his shot his load once more. As Naruto sank back on the bed, Yugito stood. "Ohhhh no. You're not done yet. I'm only going to get you this one time- you're fucking me all night…"


End file.
